themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamers Abridged - Episode 1
Episode 1 is the pilot of Tamers Abridged, in which the main characters (sans Digimon), the Hypnos Corp., the framing device of the TV station, and some supporting cast are introduced. It follows the original episode's plot of Takato finding a Digivice and subsequently creating his own Digimon, Guilmon. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Vee: ThornBrain *Jay: Mugiwara Yoshi *Takato Matsuki: Thorn *Kazu Shioda: Xcaliborg *Computer Voice: Yoshi *Miss Asaji: LillyLivers *Jeri Katou: ShadowKitten91 *Riley Ootori: ShadowKitten91 *Talley Onodera: EmmaAndStuff *Mitsuo Yamaki: BigTUnit1 *Takehiro Matsuki: Yoshi *Rika Nonaka: codeblackhayate *Guilmon: Thorn *Davis Motomiya: Thorn Other Voices *Angry Student: Yoshi *Yoshie Matsuki: LillyLivers *Lynxmon: Thorn *Renamon: LillyLivers *Kenta Kitagawa: Sawtooth *Suzie Wong: LillyLivers *Henry Wong: Thorn Digimon Tamers Episodes Used *Episode 1 Music Used ''Digimon the Movie'' Soundtrack *"Revealing Digimon" - Takato battles Kazu, Guilmon breaks through, Outro *"Hold Your Monster" - School *"Back to the Beginning" - Jeri *"Into the Internet" - Digivice, Digi Egg *"The Power of Love" - Takato fills in the data *"No Sleep Tonight" - Guilmon biomerges Other *"Sakasama" - Ogre You Asshole - AlphaBeta vs. Lambda - Takato decides Guilmon's name *"Kaisentou" - Ogre You Asshole - Ogre You Asshole - Kazu and Kenta *"I Want to be Your Friend" - 11 Acorn Lane - Rika's headphones, Credits *"Last Minute Thoughts" drum track - Sawtooth - Davis Development Notes Tamers Abridged was originally planned to replace Sgt Frog Abridged as TheMidnightFrogs' main series after SFA's difficult Season 2. Thorn and Yoshi held brainstorming and scriptwriting sessions throughout November and December 2012, but progress slowed to a crawl, and the project was eventually shelved. SFA was revived shortly after. In October 2013, Thorn opened auditions for a series collaborator to help him finish the incomplete script. Fellow MidnightFrog Jpace92 won the spot, and they finished the script in two sessions on October 22nd and 25th. Line recording concluded on December 10, but editing was held off until 2014 to allow time for Thorn to complete a college semester, his second album, and the script for Jetters Abridged - Episode 6 with BigTUnit1. Thorn uploaded a promotional trailer on January 8 for contextual purposes. The episode was completed and uploaded that following night. Post-Credits Davis: An After-School Special Joke Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. *The station's key of WTMF-49 is an acronym of TheMidnightFrogs, coupled with resident joke numbers 4 and 9. The W is simply the station code used in the Eastern United States, chosen because it sounded to Thorn like an acronym for "what the motherfuck". It could also stand for "where the motherfuck", tying in with how the station is in the middle of nowhere. *TV broadcasting is parodied: **There is a sudden commercial break that returns to the episode almost immediately. **The ratings cards in the source video have been altered from "TV Y7 FV" into "TV Y, Y, Y?! 7" and "TV EYE ON ME 7". ***"TV EYE ON ME 7" is a reference to "TV Eye" by The Stooges. **Unlike previous abridged videos, heavy swearing is censored to fit in with the television broadcasting framing. *The original series' depressing tendencies have been exaggerated: **Takato's first scene has a card battle between "Cynicmon" and "Cheerfulmon", where the former attacks with a parent-killing car crash. **Takato is constantly on the brink of misery. He shouts in fear when his cards appear to be leaving him, considers himself empty, tells "serious" jokes about suicide while insisting that they're not funny, and he runs away sobbing when Guilmon hatches from his DigiEgg because he thinks Guilmon has left him. He also discovers Guilmon's location through what he calls his "G.P.sadn-S." **Rika becomes mopey when Renamon gets tackled offscreen. **Henry is overly serious. *Takato's signature noise is a nasal exhale. *Jeri's puppet is voiced by a Stylophone. **This is the second use of instruments as voices after the Mellotron Kirurus in Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 16. *The clock on the Stegosaurass glitches into a picture of Yoshi's with anime eyes. Travis made it the previous year and uploaded it to Tumblr. *Takato's family, particularly his dad, are made to be obsessed with bread. *Yamaki has been changed from a serious character to spacy and socially flamboyant, while still deadpan. *Davis' obnoxiousness has been exaggerated into a parody of a loud, 90s skater dude. *Vee is randomly fired at the end of the episode, a reference to the Jetters Abridged Launch Party post-show. Reception As of January 25, 2014, the episode had 435 likes, 4 dislikes, and 102 favourites - as of August 14, 2016 it has 675 likes and 10 dislikes. Additional Trivia *This is the voice acting debut of ShadowKitten91 and EmmaAndstuff with TheMidnightFrogs. Both are voice actors for Yoshi's Ask Deep Dash and Crazy Twilight blog. Xcaliborg previously appeared as Ocelot in Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 19. *Thorn punched through his window during the editing of this episode (because of the infamous neighbor dogs, not because of the episode). Category:Tamers Abridged episodes